


Uh

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Funny, Funny Names, I guess???, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, and jaebum is the idgaf dad, everyone loves youngjae™️, group chat au, i actually did this, i just love 2youngjae so much, idk - Freeform, idk its just weird, jackson and mark - Freeform, jackson is loud, mark doesnt know wtf is happening, my fic is scuffed read jakaynne's, rip jacks, surprise, surprise surprise jinyoung is the wine mom, they all have pretty accurate personalities, they finna smash???, who doesnt tho, youngjae is also a clueless flower, yuggie and bammie are into each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: [SATAN created a new group][SATAN added dabdab, 2young2die, Wine Mom, Xtra Gay, jaeass, and bringmetodeath to the group][SATAN renamed the group to THE GAYS]SATAN: henlo frens(YES this is the thing ive spent a lot of time on k)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im a mess and so is this fic so enjoy
> 
> the first chapter is literally the funniest out of all of them dont @ me

[SATAN created a new group] 

[SATAN added dabdab, 2young2die, Wine Mom, Xtra Gay, jaeass, and bringmedeath to the group]

[SATAN renamed the group to THE GAYS] 

SATAN: henlo frens

dabdab: YUGYEOM I TOLD U U DIDNT HAVE TO DO IT

SATAN: BUT IT WAS A DARE

Wine Mom: Yugyeom what is this

SATAN: bammie made me do it

dabdab: ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ

Wine Mom: I'm not even gay, I'm bisexual

jaeass: thats not what you told me last night

Wine Mom: Excuse me

jaeass: what am i in your way

SATAN: oo fuck dad vs mom bam get the camera

dabdab: oh believe me im screenshotting e v e r y th i n g

Wine Mom: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE KIM YUGYEOM

jaeass: you better apologize to your mother

SATAN: SORRY MOM D:

dabdab: anywho me and gyeom were playibg truth or dare and he had to ake a gc with yall and title it the gays

dabdab: idk y he added me tho¿? 

SATAN: ... 

Wine Mom: ... 

jaeass: ... 

SATAN: no reason in particular

2young2die: !!! hi!!!!!!!! 

jaeass: hey baby boy

2young2die: hehe o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Wine Mom: Sweetheart, I hope you're not out of bed. I haven't finished making breakfast for you yet

2young2die: nope!!! i just heard bummie change and leave for the gym so i thought i might as well check my phone ^~^

SATAN: THIS IS GROSS CAN U NOT

dabdab: aww its kinda cute tho

SATAN:╭(๑¯д¯๑)╮

dabdab: w0t

SATAN: i just unfriended u irl

dabdab: DDDDD:::::::::::

jaeass: whats wrong with youngjae being soft?? you wanna fite bro??????????

SATAN: lol nah, my best defense are my memes

SATAN: and bammie but he has noodle arms

dabdab: ugnhm xcuse, i do not have doonle arms

[SATAN renamed the group to Bam has doonle arms] 

dabdab: i hate u

SATAN: thats not what u told me last night

dabdab: ヽ(‘⌒´メ)ノ

~~~

bringmetodeath: why am i here again

Xtra Gay: MARK COME CUDDLE W/ ME

bringmetodeath: bitch no you took my bbq pringles youre dead to me

Xtra Gay: D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this one's pretty funny oh and bts cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

jaeass: okay

jaeass: who the fuck did it

SATAN: did wut

Xtra Gay: ??? 

jaeass: WHO DID THE THING

dabdab: wut thing

Wine Mom: He means: Who started fucking in a random room, leaving a mess, then proceeded to scar Youngjae's cute little ears from the room over

SATAN: ooh lol

jaeass: i'm gonna take a wild FUCKING guess and say it was KIM FUCKING YUGYEOM AND KUNPIMOOK FUCKING BHUKUWAL

(A/N i was very close to spelling his family name right the first time yay, but i just rolled w it)

dabdab: uh u spelled my name wrong

SATAN: no it wasnt us

jaeass: jacksonnnn

Xtra Gay: (ʘ‿ʘ✿) yeassss

jaeass: okay first of all that's fucking creepy

jaeass: second im gonna beat your ass through the ground straight to hell

Xtra Gay: haha straight

Xtra Gay: ...haha

Xtra Gay: anywho

Xtra Gay: wait y just mine, y not marks too

Xtra Gay: bdfjchch fjrb

bringmetodeath: ?

Wine Mom: Jaebum is currently beating Jackson's ass through the ground gay to hell

SATAN: lol 'gay to hell'

[SATAN renamed the group to Gay to hell]

2young2die: uhm?????? whats going on?????? i hear a lot of screaming, is everyone ok?????????

2young2die: wait

2young2die: no!!!!! bummie stop hurting him!!!!!! its ok, im fine now!!!!!!!!

jaeass: im back

jaeass: its okay sweetie, problem is solved

Xtra Gay: status-internally bleeding

bringmetodeath: k

Wine Mom: I'm not driving him to the hospital

dabdab: lol roasted

Xtra Gay: :,,,,,,,,,))))))) its ok jacks just smile thru the pain bc NO ONE LOVES YOU

Wine Mom: I beg to differ

Wine Mom: Coco kind of sort of maybe likes you

SATAN: /WAVES TEAM MOM FLAG IN THE AIR

dabdab: /ALSO

Xtra Gay: ಥ_ಥ

~~~

[SATAN has added kookiesandscream to Gay to hell]

dabdab: oof

kookiesandscream: oof

SATAN: oof

Xtra Gay: oof train

Wine Mom: Oh no, not another one

jaeass: jinyoung is just kidding jungkook, he likes you a lot

Wine Mom: *Pops champagne bottle*

Wine Mom: Maybe after a couple glasses

Xtra Gay: holy shit jinyoung, u just made mark giggle

Xtra Gay: fyi it was rlly cute

Xtra Gay: HOW YOU DO IT QUESTION MARK???????????? 

2young2die: why did you spell out question mark

2young2die: oh, hi kookie!!!!! 

kookiesandscream: hi hyung

2young2die: so precious

2young2die: y cant i have another dongseang like you (◕︿◕✿)

SATAN: lol

SATAN: wait

kookiesandscream: can i add everyone else

dabdab: OMFG pls do it i wanna see the parents be all bonding over their obnoxious kids lmaoooo

[kookiesandscream has added gin, destroyer of worlds, august dee, sunfromteletubbies, Jams?, and TAEKMEALIENS to Gay to hell]

Jams?: !!!!!!!!!! 

destroyer of worlds: hello friends

sunfromteletubbies: oho, i approve

gin: this is got7, right? hello!!! 

2young2die: ooo!!!! welcomee!!!!!!! this is youngjae!!!!!!!!! 

august dee: hi, so this is why my phone is blowing up

august dee: while im trying to take a nap, might i add

kookiesandscream: sorry hyung ｡◕‿◕｡

august dee: yeah yeah im going back to bed

gin: you better make it when you wake up

Wine Mom: Oh my God, I hate it when they don't finish making their beds

gin: i know right!!! theyre in their 20s, for gods sake

jaeass: i made the bed this morning after you and youngjae left

Wine Mom: For once

destroyer of worlds: its ok jaebum, i get hounded by jin hyung all the time about keeping the room clean

SATAN: this is not as fun or exciting as i thought it would be :/

Xtra Gay: honestly same

dabdab: its not even a little fun, its just weird

SATAN: ABORT MISSION

[SATAN has removed gin, destroyer of worlds, august dee, sunfromteletubbies, Jams?, and kookiesandscream from Gay to hell]

jaeass: rip

2young2die: (๑◕︵◕๑)

~~~

TAEKMEALIENS: yall forgot meeeeeee :)

TAEKMEALIENS: HI HYUNGS AND FRIENDS

TAEKMEALIENS: JDFJCHXBDDIDIS

TAEKMEALIENS: FHDBSJEIDFBJAJWOFJCN

TAEKMEALIENS: SVDBIDHDVSE

TAEKMEALIENS: :)

bringmetodeath: uh

[bringmetodeath has removed TAEKMEALIENS from Gay to hell]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of plot bc otherwise it would be boring
> 
> altho its a lil messy bc i cant write for shit :)))))
> 
> stream the new era bc kings
> 
> ALSO THE BBMAS WERE JUST AN HOUR AGO AND BTS FUCKING KILLED IT JFFNDKDMFNDKD ~~go stream fake love too ;)~~

SATAN: no im not ready

dabdab: yes you fucking are i just saw you like 10 mins ago

SATAN: i dont wanna go

dabdab: for gods sake its just a party

SATAN: no

bringmetodeath: yugyeom where tf are you

SATAN: NO

Wine Mom: Kim Yugyeom, if you do not get your ass out of the dorm, downstairs, and into the car right this second, I swear to God. 

2young2die: the party has pizza yugyeom, you will want to be there :)

SATAN: we have pizza here tho ):

jaeass: omg just come to the fucking car

Xtra Gay: dude yugyeom jinyoung is fuming he will go in there and beat your ass

Xtra Gay: and hes counting

SATAN: i will run away

SATAN: change my name

SATAN: move to a different country

jaeass: all because they dont have a pool or chris brown songs -.-

SATAN: i wouldnt expect you to understand

SATAN: you actually like what they play

SATAN: besides not having a pool is a crimdbfjfkdksbdjfjc

dabdab: i guess jinyoung found him

2young2die: were so good at stalling o( =•ω•= )m

~

bringmetodeath: has anyone seen jackson?? 

2young2die: i think i saw him go out the back but im not too sure if that was him

jaeass: yeah hes in the back with me

jaeass: currently on the roof

bringmetodeath: why??? 

dabdab: i dared him to jump from the roof to the tree in the backyard

jaeass: apparently bambam dared him to jump from the roof to the tree in the backyard

SATAN: hahsa good jne bammie

dabdab: also???? yugyeom is splayed out on the couch drunk??????? and he had like 2 miller lites????????? 

jaeass: its ok jinyoung is drunk too from a little bit of vodka and is currently asleep on the ground

jaeass: oh my god jackson fucking broke through the roof

jaeass: HE TRIED TO JUMP AND THE ROOF CAVED IN

dabdab: PFJFFJHHAHAHAHA

bringmetodeath: is he okay

jaeass: yeah im sure hes fine but i just hurt my lung laughing

2young2die: do both of you need assistance D:

jaeass: yes please <3

~

2young2die: update, were pulling jacks out of the roof and jaebum hyung is getting yelled at by the host

dabdab: mark and i are carrying yugyeom out to the car bc hes out like a light

2young2die: okie, ill be out with jinyoung hyung soon

2young2die: oh yeah, jaebummie hyung is really mad at you

dabdab: at least its not jinyoung hyung hahahahahaahahahahhahahahahaha im scared

2young2die: you should be

2young2die: [angryjaebum.jpg]

dabdab: IS THAT A POTTED PLANT IN HIS HAND

~

Wine Mom: Okay, it's been two days and you all still owe Yugyeom and I a recap of that night. 

SATAN: yeah wth guys

jaeass: dw

Wine Mom: Jackson is in the hospital, what do you mean "don't worry"?!

bringmetodeath: so basically when bambam dared jackson to jump off the roof and he fell through, apparently there was a beehive inside the little attic storage crawl space he fell through and ended up getting stung by 33 bees

bringmetodeath: the doctor says he can come home soon

dabdab: AND jaebum hyung almost stabbed me with a broken piece of decorative pottery

Wine Mom: Well, at least it wasn't worse... 

dabdab: omg do you think he wouldve killed me with a rock instead

jaeass: dont tempt me

Wine Mom: I was talking about Jackson.

Wine Mom: But yes, I guess that does fit your situation as well.

Wine Mom: Anyway, is he doing better?

bringmetodeath: yeah hes fine, youngjae and i are going to be heading back soon once youngjae finishes up

Wine Mom: What's Youngjae doing?

jaeass: yeah whats he doing

bringmetodeath: uuuuhhhh find out next time on dragon ball z

SATAN: ....

SATAN: pls dont do that


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're a writer, please please PLEASE read the notes at the bottom

jaeass: why is there a god damn bouncy house in the backyard

2young2die: ✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺

jaeass: youngjae

2young2die: ~yes hyung?~ ♡⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

jaeass: w h y

2young2die: its a present for hyungs! ｡◕‿◕｡

Wine Mom: Aww! Thank you sweet cheeks!

dabdab: wait so gyeom and i cant play on it

2young2die: nooope

dabdab: WHY

bringmetodeath: the last time we bought something fun that required a motor and had a weight limit you guys literally exploded it then set it on fire

SATAN: that wasnt us that was coco

2young2die: how

2young2die: dare

2young2die: you

jaeass: uh oh

2young2die: use

2young2die: coco

2young2die: as

2young2die: an

2young2die: excuse

Wine Mom: You really messed up this time, Gyeom.

SATAN: uhh

SATAN: OH SHIT

SATAN: HE HAS A NIFE

dabdab: knife*

dabdab: good luck babe

bringmetodeath: lol finessed

~

jaeass: is no one going to talk about the fact that bambam just called yugyeom babe and mark just said a jackson word

jaeass: no?? k

~

SATAN: day 283, still hiding from the beast. running out of oxygen. sos

Xtra Gay: its been like 2 hrs lmao

2young2die: JACKSON YOURE HERE?!?!?!?! 

Xtra Gay: yup jinyoung brought me back

Xtra Gay: MOM CARES ABOUT ME SO MUCH THAT HE PICKED ME UP FROM THE HOSPITAL <3

Wine Mom: Yeah, and this time I only half-wanted to throw him out of the window.

jaeass: thats some good self control

SATAN: LMAO DID YOU HEAR THAT JACKSON YOURE ANNOYING

Xtra Gay: youngjae, hes under the staircase

2young2die: ٩| ര ‿ ര |╯thanks jacks

SATAN: youve betrayed me brother

Xtra Gay: sometimes i wonder who is supposed to be the dramatic one lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an early update, but i wanted to ask someone to collab with me!! i have been dying to collab with someone on a fic so not only could i have more friends but also because i feel like it could skyrocket my muse. instead of being constantly stuck on an idea and never finishing it (or just writing it and having it turn out to be a mess), i want to try asking someone for some help. if anyone is willing, please comment down below and i will write back asap :) thanks for reading and please enjoy the rest of this fic and look forward to more!!! <3 (btw, i think i have a really good fic idea, i just need help with writing it)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew i know it took SO long
> 
> this is my favorite chapter LUL

dabdab: ~~~~~~~~g~u~e~s~s~who~just~got~tickets~to~a~chris~brown~concert~~~~~~~~~~

SATAN: CHRIS BROWN?? WHERE

Xtra Gay: .... was that supposed to be a scooby doo reference

SATAN: let me live my life

dabdab: anyway so its in the US obv,,,, but yknoe it was really hard to get these tickets but i got em

SATAN: bammie pls marry me and have my children

dabdab: you wish hun ;)

Xtra Gay: O-o

Wine Mom: There will be no maknae breeding in this household. 

Wine Mom: Do it outside.

SATAN: BAMBAM DID YOU GET APPROVAL TO GO TO THE CONCERT FIRST

dabdab: yup, everything is planned already

jaeass: stop being so gROSS

dabdab: sAYS YOU

dabdab: MR. "I HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIENDS EVERY NIGHT FOR 3 HRS AND I TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT EVEN IF THEY HEARD THE WHOLE THING"

2young2die: correction

2young2die: 4 hours

jaeass: that's right baby, you tell him

Wine Mom: At least we get some, BamBam. Man up and stop pining after Gyeomie when you know he feels the same way.

bringmetodeath: shots f i r e d

[bringmetodeath renamed the group to Roast7 w/ spicy bbq sauce] 

SATAN: stop picking on bammie guys

SATAN: hes done nothing wrong

SATAN: its my fault

SATAN: i should be the one to confess

SATAN: i mean sure im scared

SATAN: but im more worried about bammie not being ready for a relationship with me

SATAN: so please if anything pick on me not him

jaeass: i think i just cried and threw up a little

Xtra Gay: FUCK I SHIP IT SO MUCH

Wine Mom: im speechless

2young2die: yass join the gays (✿ʘ‿ʘ)爻(ʘ‿ʘ✿)

dabdab: do you really mean that gyeomie?

SATAN: from the bottom of my cold dead heart

dabdab: *wipes tears* same

dabdab: gyeomie i am more than ready to date you

dabdab: and i am totally ready to watch you cry your fanboy eyes out and pass out at that concert

dabdab: because i will be there to catch you

Xtra Gay: FuCcC OK IM SOBBING THIS IS TOO CUTE

SATAN: djdbdissjfhfididb im coming up to the room bammie

Xtra Gay: MARK WILL YOU EVER CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO ME LIKE THIS

bringmetodeath: ew no

Wine Mom: Finessed.

jaeass: stop


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a mess

Xtra Gay: GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND

bringmetodeath: is it another one of those send this to your crush/best friend vids

Xtra Gay: no but i need to stock up on more of those

Xtra Gay: ANYWAY

Xtra Gay: archiveofourown.org

Xtra Gay: LMAO IT'S ANOTHER FANFIC WEBSITE

jaeass: fuck, not another one

Xtra Gay: YOU WOULDN'T B E L I E V E HOW MANY FICS OF US ARE ON HERE

dabdab: there are a lot i can confirm

Xtra Gay: wait,,,,, yOU FOUND THIS SITE AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US

dabdab: ¯\\_(⊙︿⊙)_/¯

bringmetodeath: ew what is that

SATAN: wait bam isnt that that one site where we found all the haikyuu smut

SATAN: ...bam? 

Wine Mom: He is currently screaming "THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW" into his pillow.

SATAN: haha oh yeah

SATAN: ha

SATAN: I MEAN WE DIDN'T READ IT

Xtra Gay: wait iS THAT WHY I FOUND A RIPPED UP COSPLAY VOLLEYBALL UNIFORM IN THE BACK OF YOUR CLOSET-

SATAN: WHAT NO SHUT UP HAHA WHO PUT THAT IN THERE NOT ME NOPE

2young2die: ew haha does this mean gyeom is bammie's tsukki to his yamaguchi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bringmetodeath: pls stop

2young2die: (◕︿◕✿)

SATAN: IDK WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT IM LEAVING BYE

jaeass: lol gyeom fucked bambam in a volleyball uniform?

Wine Mom: That is highly strange and inappropriate.

Xtra Gay: ...

bringmetodeath: ...

2young2die: ...

jaeass: ...

jaeass: "jaebum hyung please use me as you wish~" - jinyoung 2018

2young2die: i can validate this

Wine Mom: -.-

Xtra Gay: LOL EW

~~~

Xtra Gay: how come im the only lonely one :((((((

2young2die: what are you saying, jackson hyung? you're not the only one ｡◕‿◕｡

Xtra Gay: im not???

2young2die: of course not! i have jaebum and jinyoung, yugyeom has bambam, mark has sungjin, buuuuuut........ oh i guess you are the only one (๑¯ิε ¯ิ๑) sorry hyung

Xtra Gay: o(╥﹏╥)o


	7. Chapter 7

bringmetodeath: i never thought I'd say this but

bringmetodeath: im calling a meeting

jaeass: hey, im the one who calls meeting around here, you cant do that

bringmetodeath: well i just did

Wine Mom: What is it hyung?

bringmetodeath: im sure you all know Sungjin and I have been dating for quite some time

2young2die: yeah!!!!!! you guys are the cutesttttt (＾ω＾ʃƪ)

bringmetodeath: well.... 

bringmetodeath: we broke up

SATAN: tbh wasnt expecting that

dabdab: same i was expecting some announcement that mark has a new kink or some shit

Wine Mom: BOYS. Now is not the time for jokes. We should be comforting our hyung right now. 

bringmetodeath: no no, its okay, it was mutual

jaeass: from my experience, there is no such thing as a mutual breakup... 

2young2die: yeah, jaebum used to be a HUGE player ｡◕‿◕｡

dabdab: tea

bringmetolife: no, trust me, we are both pretty relieved

bringmetolife: so now i can be wild and free and grind on any guy i want at a party without feeling guilty

jaeass: well that's good to hear

jaeass: but

jaeass: i think you should come up here and talk to jackson. he's been reading and seems a little upset

bringmetodeath: okay

~~~

2young2die: do you guys hear that banging sound coming from upstairs?????????????????? 

SATAN: LOL jacks and mark are fucking

Wine Mom: YUGYEOM.

SATAN: whaaaat its not like he doesnt know what fucking sounds like jeez gimme a break

2young2die: i mean it is true hyung..... (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

jaeass: leave my baby boy alone yugyeom

SATAN: okay okay daaaaamn

Wine Mom: >:(

SATAN: okay okay daaaaang


	8. Special Chapter

dabdab: [2youngjae398.jpg]

dabdab: [2youngjae525.jpg]

dabdab: literally ew

SATAN: LMAO what the frig is that

dabdab: dont ask me, ask hyungs

Wine Mom: BamBam delete those.

jaeass: ...why are they numbered 398 and 525

Xtra Gay: LOL does bam really have that many 2youngjae pics???? 

dabdab: its called blackmail sweetie

dabdab: and ive snatched my opportunity

2young2die: bam

2young2die: please

2young2die: dont

dabdab: ;)

2young2die: no please ಥ_ಥ

dabdab: [2youngjae327.jpg]

2young2die: OKAY OKAY I'LL GIVE IT BACK

dabdab: good boy

bringmetodeath: ???

bringmetodeath: why is there so much gay on my phone

jaeass: what was that all about

Wine Mom: Remember when Youngjae dressed all pretty for us and borrowed Bam's expensive makeup?

Wine Mom: I believe it was that. 

jaeass: oooh

jaeass: god he looks sexy in those pics

Wine Mom: Definitely.

bringmetodeath: im blocking all of you

2young2die: HYUNGS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T CARE THAT THOSE WERE SENT IN THE GOT7 GC ( ≧Д≦)

jaeass: aww but you're too cute not to show off sweetie

Wine Mom: Don't forget pretty, too. 

NotBrian: ...this isn't the got7 group chat... 

BangBangChan: ... yikes

Xtra Gay: im crying lolllllllllllllllllllllll

dabdab: oh

dabdab: well this is awkward

2young2die: bam where are you

SATAN: please refrain from murdering my boyfriend

dabdab: :') 

SATAN: i dont wanna clean up the blood

dabdab: i wanna move back home

2young2die: ill follow you

BangBangChan: extra yikes

~

wonFEEL: so the three of u r dating... DADDY CAN WE HAVE ANOTHER BOYFRIEND

NotBrian: oh my god no

JeonginJeongout: aww i want another boyfriend too :(

minniiie: LOL that's not happening baby cakes

BangBangChan: you're literally 4

JeonginJeongout: (◕︿◕✿)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is hellaaaa short but this fic needed some jackson-centric crack to sprinkle on top, but dw the next chapter will be long... i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall so i worked hard on this GOT7 X reader fic in a style i have totally never written before and it got 50 views, meanwhile i write a shitty gc au fic and it gets 1200+ views at the time im writing this........ everyone just likes the big gay on crack i guess... 
> 
> anywho go check out that fic pls i want validation XD

bringmetodeath: jacks where's my burrito

Xtra Gay: oh fuck

Wine Mom: Watch it.

Xtra Gay: oh fudge*

Xtra Gay: sorry babe ill go back to taco bell rn

2young2die: dont forget my crunchwrap!!!!!!!!

jaeass: or mine

Xtra Gay: sometimes i feel like im just a slave

Wine Mom: Get me a Diet Coke.

Xtra Gay: //internally screaming

SATAN: its not internal if u actually r screaming

Xtra Gay: shut the up

dabdab: shut the up

SATAN: STEP THE FUdge UP KYLE

dabdab: ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if ur multifandom af like me go check out my nct fics  
> (pls ignore all my other fics *cringe*)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried exploring the stray kids tag and most of what i saw were gc au's so i was like "ok lets narrow this down" and now i feel dirty :( skiz ily ur my innocent beans
> 
> s/o to peachyhao bc my zombie fic ily ty for reading

Xtra Gay: i͔̻̦̼͍͈͉͊ͯ̍̑ͣͣ͘ ̞͔̟̮d̶̠͍̭̜̹̯̲̎ͥ̓i̫̾͌ḓ̰̙̰ͫͨn̻͐͑ț̌̓̀͋ͩ͟ ͙̣̉̀͑̔c͙̰̟̥̯̹ͩͅon̢̞̫̼̲̲̹͔̅s̟̺̤͔̟̩̍̔̐͂ͬͅe͔̬͍̔̂̂̾̓̌n̗̬͌̊͗̈́t͖͙̔͗ͧ̿̃̑͡ ̭̗̜̗̥̚͟t̯͕̮̬͍͗̓̽̋ͩ͗̽o͖͖͓̮̞̖̿̃̋͂̂͜ ͭͫͨ̊͌̈́̔͏͕̰̲t̢͚͎̝̱̬̪ͪͧ̏́͑h̘̼̙̖͈̝̿́̿͒i̵̘͙̻ͧ̈́̂̌͗ŝ̸͙

bringmetodeath: you did when you signed the best friends and boyfriend contract

Xtra Gay: mark this is all ur fault

bringmetodeath: we wouldnt be in this mess if you hadn't told our dongsaengs about the stash you've been keeping in the wall

Xtra Gay: ok but l i s t e n

Xtra Gay: respect +100

2young2die: ???

bringmetodeath: youngjae where are jaebum and jinyoung

2young2die: bummie hyung left for the gym and jinyoungie hyung is in the shower ヾ(○･ω･)ﾉ☆

SATAN: ??? what dis

bringmetodeath: jackson if you don't tell them, i will

Xtra Gay: OK FINE

Xtra Gay: i was stashing twix in the wall because i knew if you all knew i had it 1) i would get in trouble and 2) you guys would eat it all...

bringmetodeath: aaaand...

Xtra Gay: and theres an ant infestation now... 

Wine Mom: JACKSON

jaeass: JACKSON

dabdab: wow so you tell skiz about your secret candy stash so you can gain respect?????

dabdab: thats genius

SATAN: oh we werent supposed to know about that jackson?

SATAN: uhhh... 

SATAN: i mightve had a few

dabdab: U DIDNT TELL ME WOW TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS

Xtra Gay: OKOKOK LISTEN YES IK IM SUPER SMART ALSO YUGYEOM IM GONNA GENTLY THROW YOU DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS

Wine Mom: BOYS.

Xtra Gay: w(@。@;)w

dabdab: /( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )\

SATAN: (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

bringmetodeath: (๑°o°๑)

jaeass: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2young2die: o( =•ω•= )m

Wine Mom: Jackson, you will be cleaning up the mess the ants make until we get a new vaccuum cleaner. I will have a little chat with the dongsaengs first thing in the morning. Hopefully for you, the most guilty one of them will help you out. Got it? 

Xtra Gay: ok jinyoung...

Wine Mom: Good, now in the meantime, fetch me a bottle of wine for me, a beer for Bummie for when he gets back and a glass of orange juice for Jae, will you?

Xtra Gay: siiiiigh... ok jinyoung... 

jaeass: a drunk jinyoung and a relaxed youngjae with jackson as a servant? sounds like a fun night to me

Wine Mom: Then hurry home and you might get some special treatment, babe.

dabdab: yuggie i think my eyes melted

SATAN: same... i think our ears will be melted very soon

dabdab: TT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just now learning that some authors i admire lotssss read this fic so ty for leaving kudos sunbaes ilyyyyyyy reeeeeeee


End file.
